The Tenkaichi Budoukai
by rhsdbz2004
Summary: Gohan enters a Tournament one year after the Cell Games
1. The Tenkaichi Budoukai 1-5

The Tenkaichi Budoukai  
By Chris Kaufman  
Prologue  
  
"Come prepared for the fight to see who is the strongest man in the world testing not only strength but your mind too. The Tenkaichi Budoukai. Sign up at Northern City." Gohan said reading a bullet taped to a window. Originally Gohan was to get food for Chi-Chi. Now that Goku decided to stay with King Kai, Gohan had to do all of the work. Realizing that this might make him public that he is the most powerful being in the universe, it has been a while since he had a real match. The last one was with Cell who he blew away using the Kame Hame Ha attack he learned from his father during training in the hyperbolic time chamber. Gohan decided to go to Northern City the next morning, of course with his mothers permission. Gohan walked home with not much trouble leaving Granet City. It could have been a lot faster if he flew but he didn't want to because of his mothers will of having him study all day long. Without Goku he didn't train much but he didn't need to. He already beat his father in power what else does he need to do? Study. That's what his mom would have said. Even if she says no, Gohan thought, I'll find a way to sneak out.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gohan's morning started out the same as any other day, eat, then go and study. But the day was going to be different. The night before, Gohan asked Chi-Chi if he could go to Northern City to do things. She said no. Some how, Gohan thought, I'm going to sign up for the Tenkaichi Budoukai. The day went by fast for Gohan, he took a few breaks to eat and studied some more. Then he couldn't stand it, he called Krillin at Master Roshi's house asking him to get him out of is house. Later that evening Krillin came to Gohan's house. He knocked. Chi-Chi answered.  
"Oh, hi Krillin, come on in," Chi-Chi said. She knew he was up to something because the last time he came to visit was a year and a half ago, before the Cell games.   
Gohan went into the kitchen where they sat. "Hey Krillin how's it going?" he said. Krillin looked at Gohan, he saw a change in Gohan but he couldn't figure what it was.  
"It's going okay, hey is there something different about you?" he asked. Gohan looked in awe. It's been a year when they last met, how much difference would a year make. "Oh, I know!" Krillin shouted. "You've grown! Man, you beat me in height." Saying that, Gohan laughed.  
"Knowing how big you are that's not a big plateau to reach," Gohan said. The two talked for a while and went to Gohan's room to talk some more.  
"So what's up?" Krillin asked.  
"Wouldn't it be fun to enter into a fighting tournament?" Gohan asked.  
"Wait, a fighting tournament? You got to be joking," Krillin said chuckling.  
"No really, the Tenkaichi Budoukai is advertising and urging people to sign up." Gohan replied.  
"I'd have to think this through, I would be giving away my abilities in public," Krillin stated.  
"Oh, come on Krillin, not like you have before," Gohan said. "Remember the Cell games?" Krillin nodded. "The TV crew caught you fighting the Cell Jr. with all the power you had. It won't be that bad. Plus when was the last time you fought another person besides the Cell Jr.?"  
Krillin hesitated, looking at the ground. How could he back down now? With Gohan's arguments it was impossible to resist.  
Krillin gave in, "All right Gohan, lets go sign up."  
"Great, lets go to Northern City tomorrow. It's too late now. Plus my mom would kill me if I snuck out tonight." Gohan was delighted about this. He won't be the only one out of all of his friends signing up for the Tenkaichi Budoukai. "Hey, mom, can Krillin stay over tonight?"  
"Gohan, you haven't finished your studying," Chi-Chi said. Chi-Chi always made Gohan study for the whole day, every day.  
"Aw, mom, I've been studying all week," Gohan complained. He didn't want to mention yesterday. That would be a prime argument for Chi-Chi, him taking time to get some food. "Don't you think I deserve a day are two off?" Gohan asked.  
Chi-Chi thought it over for a minute. 'He has been working hard', she thought, 'maybe he does.' "Alright, Gohan."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was early morning, about five a.m. Gohan woke up. He was glad that he would go farther than Granet City and this time not for food. Chi-Chi never put any restrictions on Gohan and how far he could go and when to be back. He woke Krillin and in no time they were off to Northern City. They walked out to a field far away from the house so that when they power up they wouldn't wake Chi-Chi. It would take them an hour to get to Northern City just by flying but they had to walk the last mile to the city.  
During the flight Krillin stayed calm, but Gohan on the other hand was not. I bet this is the first time he's been out in a long time, Krillin thought.   
"Hey Krillin, have you heard much from Bulma?" Gohan shouted, it was almost impossible to talk at a normal voice while flying.  
"Yeah, I have. She's doing fine," He answered. "She try's to visit Roshi's at least once every two months. Trunks is doing fine, he's grown a lot. Kinda like you Gohan." Gohan smiled at that.   
"Has she mentioned anything about Vegeta?" Gohan asked. The question stirred Krillin a little bit.   
"I try not to think about it, but yeah she has. Man, she said that he's been training very hard. He asked Dr. Briefs to make a spaceship go up to 600 times normal gravity. No doubt, Gohan, he IS going to surpass you in strength sometime." Krillin was a little nervous answering the question.  
It took them a total of two hours to get to Northern City. It didn't seem too long for either of them. The registration building wasn't open until eight so they had about fifteen minutes to anything. Krillin was wearing some casual clothing, white shirt and jeans, while Gohan was wearing his usual, blue shirt with a white collar, and baggy blue pants.  
The two went to the Northern City Mall. Gohan bought a few textbooks to prove that this trip was beneficial toward him. Mainly so his mother doesn't yell at him for leaving the house. Krillin bought a new battling uniform.  
"Look, Gohan, now I'll look slick when I fight," Krillin said. It wasn't much of a uniform, just an orange, tight, t-shirt with some baggy black pants.  
"You going to use that during the Tenkaichi Budoukai?" Gohan asked.  
"I don't know, if I can get Master Roshi's sign on the back of the shirt yeah maybe," he answered.  
It was about nine o'clock when they approached the building. Many people wanted to sign up, some children, some adults. Hercule, past champion of many of the Tenkaichi Budoukai, was also there signing up. He took a good look at Gohan. Immediately he thought of the Cell games. Gohan looked at him. "Hey, you!" Hercule said in his deep voice pointing at Gohan. "You look familiar, do you know anyone by the name of Cell?" With just that Gohan's eyes widened.  
"Uh, no I don't, sorry," Gohan answered. Gohan knew who he was. If it weren't for him, Hurcule wouldn't be standing there.  
Gohan and Krillin both grabbed a registration sheet and filled it out. When Krillin handed his sheet in he wanted to go for the big tournament its self. Gohan had everything filled out but there was only one problem, he wanted to go for the big one too but he was only a child, a child of age 13. How could he convince the tournament official he is strong enough to try out for the actual Tenkaichi Budoukai and not the Junior Tenkaichi Budoukai? He erased the age portion and put down 15 for his age. Now he'll get in.  
"Aren't you a little young to be trying out for the Tenkaichi Budoukai? Maybe you should consider the Junior Tenkaichi Budoukai." The Tournament official stated.  
"No, I want to know what real competition is," Gohan said. What was he saying? He knows what a real match is. He fought Radditz, Frieza, Vegeta, and not to mention he did kill Cell.  
"Okay, you're in the Tenkaichi Budoukai. We'll contact you on when you will fight first." The official said. Gohan thanked him and they were off to go home.  
"Hey, Gohan, you wanna go to Master Roshi's?" Krillin offered.  
"Sure," Gohan said.  
It took them a little while to get to Kame house, but when they got there everyone was there, Yamcha, Bulma, Tien, and Chaozu.   
"Hey, everyone," Gohan said. They all turned and were surprised to see him.  
"Gohan!" Bulma shouted. "My your getting bigger." Gohan peered over Bulma's shoulder to see Trunks.  
"So is Trunks, is see. My he's bigger than when I last saw him." Gohan replied.  
"What are you all doing here?" Krillin asked.  
"Well we all just appeared about the same time," Tien said.  
"Hey, you'll never guess what we did," Krillin said. They all looked at him with a face as if they had a hard math question. "Gohan and I signed up for the Tenkaichi Budoukai tournament," he said with excitement. The room grew silent and all eyes were on the two. "Well it has been a year since we had a battle against those Cell Jr.'s. I need something to test my training," Krillin exclaimed.  
"That's a good idea," Chaozu said. "I should sign up but I would rather cheer in the crowd." After he said had a sad look on his face.  
"It's okay Chaozu, I'll be with you," Tien said. "I would like to watch and keep on training."  
"That's a good idea for you Gohan, but how are you going to explain it to your mother?" Bulma asked. Now Gohan was in a corner.  
"I know the night before the tournament you can take me to your house." Gohan said. "That way my mom would think that I'm looking over Trunks when I'm fighting in the tournament."  
"Good idea Gohan," Krillin said. "I would have never thought of that."  
They have only three weeks to get ready for the tournament. They have to train hard.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A week later Gohan received a letter about the Tenkaichi Budoukai. It wasn't much but a formal letter and the brackets of the actual tournament. Overall there were sixteen contenders and fifteen matches for the Tenkaichi Budoukai. That didn't bother Gohan. He looked at the brackets; he was going up against Tinku Baba. After he noticed who he was fighting he studied the paper, not his books. Apparently, Krillin was going up against Imu Lacet. I hope Krillin knows this, Gohan thought. Imu Lacet was a tough fighter. He went up against Hercule last year in the Tenkaichi Budoukai finals. Gohan watched this on TV, it was a great fight, Hercule started out with a fast kick and things were evenly matched from then on. At the end the two were tired but Hercule got a strong kick to the gut. That finished him off. Gohan kept studying the paper until he found something disturbing. Vegeta was in the tournament. This was bad. He was going up against someone Gohan had never heard of. Man, he thought, I feel sorry for this guy.  
Gohan got up to call over to Master Roshi's house, he knew that he had to be training under Roshi's command. Krillin picked up the phone. "Krillin? Did you get the Tenkaichi Budoukai tournament information?" Gohan asked.  
"No, not yet. Why?"  
"Your first match will be against Imu Lacet, but that's not the problem." Gohan said.  
"Then what is?" Krillin asked. If that's not a problem, which it is, Krillin thought. Then what is?  
"Vegeta is in the contest," Gohan said.  
"What?!" Krillin shouted. "Why is he in it?"  
"I don't know," Gohan answered. "He must have heard Bulma talking about it."  
This posed a big threat. After hearing that he was training under 600 times normal gravity he had to be tougher than Gohan.  
"Well be better hope for the best," Krillin said. "Bye, Gohan."  
"Later Krillin."  
  
Later that night Gohan was studying late. He started dazing off, until he heard a voice.  
"Gohan," the voice said. "Gohan, snap out of it."  
"Who is it?" Gohan said. He looked around, Chi-Chi was sleeping and no one was around.  
"Gohan, it me, your father," the voice said.  
"Dad? Is that really you?" Gohan asked.  
"Yeah, it's really me," Goku said. "I hear that you signed up for the Tenkaichi Budoukai, is that true son?"  
"Yes, it is," Gohan answered.  
"Well good for you!" Goku exclaimed. "Without me around I bet your mother is nagging you to study." Goku was up on Snake Way with King Kai. With on hand on Kai's shoulder, Goku was able to telepathically communicate with Gohan. "This would be a great time to see how much you have improved."  
"Uh, dad? I haven't been training at all since I killed Cell," Gohan admitted.  
"Oh, well that's okay," Goku said.  
"Krillin also signed up," Gohan said.  
"I'll bet he'll face Hercule. He'll like that," Goku said. He laughed, last time he saw Hercule was at the Cell Games. He was ragging on about the fact that he's going to beat Cell to a bloody pulp. Krillin really hated that, in fact when Hercule went up to face Cell, he was rooting for Cell.  
"Yeah, he'll like that," Gohan said.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
During the course of the three weeks, Gohan studied harder than ever. His mother might feel a little bit of pity and let Gohan go for a day or two. "Mom, can I go and go to the Tenkaichi Budoukai tournament?" Gohan asked. Early morning, that's when Chi-Chi was not a happy woman. Especially this morning, she didn't have any sleep that night. This was a special day, the day of the Tenkaichi Budoukai tournament.  
"Go ahead, Gohan," She didn't sound too well saying that. Like she was sick.  
"You okay Mom?" Gohan asked. She nodded yes. She must be extremely tired, he thought. Gohan called Bulma and told her to pick him up. She was there in about a half an hour.  
The tournament was only two days long. It depends on how many people sign up. They have three battling stages. One rectangular, one is a small square, the other surrounded by raging fans bigger than the other two combined. The rules were like the Cell Games, you die you're out, or if you step out of the ring, you're out, or if you give up or knock out, you're out. There were no weapon usage but oddly they did allow special attacks like the Kame Hame Ha attack.  
Gohan met up with Krillin at the front desk at Hetu City. They were going to fight at the same time. Gohan got the rectangular stage while Krillin got the main stage in the arena. "I guess that they let past top contenders fight in the big one," Krillin said to Gohan.  
"You were one too you know Krillin," Gohan said. Krillin looked confused then sad.  
"Where have the years been? Am I really that old?" Krillin joked. The two laughed then went on to see when they'll fight. Gohan was first and Krillin was second of course but he was going to be on TV.  
The tournament will get done with twelve matches on the first day and go on with the final three on the last day, two in the morning and the last, twelve hours from the start of the second match. Everyone is garneted one match, but if you go all the way to the championship match you'll have four hard and brutal matches. Gohan is first after the first match of the day.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gohan was ready, he's pumped for his match against Tinku Baba. He remembered his promise, not to transform. He wanted to keep an easy power level at fifty. It wasn't much but he wanted to give all of his opponents a fair chance. The ringmaster introduced Tinku Baba first. Last year he made it to round two but lost to Hercule.  
Gohan stepped up when the ringmaster told him to. Tinku Baba was a tall man, about six feet ten inches. Average build, and very quick, but not a quick as Gohan. They both bowed to each other and went to it. Tinku made the first move, getting behind Gohan and taking a swing toward him. Gohan blocked the swing easily. Gohan jumped behind Tinku and allowed him to turn around as he swung and hit Tinku. He went flying across the ring, but not out. Tinku got back up, and ran toward Gohan. Once he got up to him, immediately he swung a left hand punch and hit Gohan. Although he had to swing downward, it was a hard hit. Gohan laughed a little then went to the offensive side and hit Tinku hard. He was hit again, and again, Tinku was thrown to the edge of the ring then Gohan pushed him off. He was out. Gohan was the winner. Gohan will go and face a new man, Genu Melfesta.  
  
Krillin's match was a little different than Gohan's. Imu Lacet was a man about an inch or two higher than Krillin. They had a huge ring to use. Last year's runner up was pumped. He verbally insulted Krillin, which was a bad idea. Krillin was mad and wanted him. After the bows, Krillin went strait for Imu. He jumped right for him just to kick him in the gut. "That seem familiar?" Krillin shouted. Imu was outraged he went right for Krillin. Krillin dodged all of his attacks and punched him in the gut again. Imu was down, but not out. He got back up and waited for Krillin's attack. Krillin charged him again this time Imu blocked his attack. He knew that Krillin was going to go for the gut again. Imu swept Krillin off of his feet and fell strait on his back. Imu went for the kill, to punch him in the chest, but Krillin somehow evaded it. They were both back on their feet as Imu charged Krillin. Imu tried to punch but Krillin grabbed Imu's arm and threw him across the ring. Krillin came in for the kill, jumping strait up and elbowing him in the back. Imu had enough. He was smart and stayed down. He lost in a knock out. Krillin won round one.  
  
Vegeta wasn't set to start until a couple of hours after Gohan and Krillin's match. Gohan and Krillin had to rest up for their next match that night so they thought they'd watch a few matches until Vegeta's match. They watched Hercule pound some guys face in only in a matter of seconds. Then they watched some rounds in the Junior division. Some kids were having fun testing their martial arts skills. That's not a challenge for me, Gohan thought, that's way too easy. Finally it was Vegeta's turn to fight. Gohan was in the front row of the long rectangular ring. Vegeta stepped up to his opponent and bowed to his opponent. The match was on. Vegeta started to power up.  
"Stop, Vegeta!" Gohan shouted. "Whatever you do, don't transform!" Vegeta turned around to see Gohan. His eyes went wide in amazement. 'What is that brat doing here', Vegeta thought. During this, Vegeta's opponent had a free shot and kicked him in the stomach. He didn't flinch, then grabbed him and threw him across the ring. Ring out, Vegeta wins. Now Vegeta wasn't happy. He knew he was going to the finals and no one would stop him. But having him win? Gohan was the only obstacle he had.  
  



	2. The Tenkaichi Budoukai 6-10

Chapter 6  
  
Vegeta's second match of the day was pretty easy. He had his fun because he toyed with his opponent. He dodged all of his punches, kicks, and even got around his maneuvers to get to face Vegeta's back. Vegeta only laughed at him then pounded him to the ground. Knock Out. Vegeta won. Gohan and Krillin both watched Vegeta's victory. Krillin was, again, going to fight in the big ring. This time he was pumped; after listening to Hercule's big mouth he finally gets to punch it in. He had only 15 minutes to prepare for the match, but it was Hercule, how hard could it be?   
  
The stadium was about to collapse after hearing Hercule's name, it became even louder when he entered the ring next to Krillin. Hercule started to bad mouth Krillin, just like he did to Cell before the actual tournament. That's okay, Krillin thought, I blew some steam facing Imu. Hercule was continuing the insults, one after another, finally Krillin fell asleep standing up. He caught himself asleep and went into a fighting position. The bell sounded and they were off. Hercule handed Krillin the first punch. It made him step back one-step but other than that he was motionless. He smiled, jumped up and punched Hercule right in the face. Hercule was in amazement that someone actually hit him. Krillin kicked him in the gut so that he'd bend over and punch him in the face. He kept repeating this until Hercule broke free of the combo. He tried to punch Krillin but he evaded the attack by jumping backwards ten feet, jumped high in the air, over Hercule's body and landed ten feet from his back. He then jumped backwards with an elbow sticking out backwards and elbowed Hercule's back. He let out a terrifying scream in pain. He was down on his hands and knees in pain. Then Krillin kicked him in the gut. Hercule was far from over, he got back up, in pain, then attacked Krillin, and missed. All Krillin needed to do was to get him out of the ring. Krillin grabbed his hand and started to swing him around in circles going as fast as he can. He let go and Hercule was air born until he hit edge of the ring. Oh man, he's not out yet? Krillin thought. Hercule got back up just in time to see his reign, at last, come to an end as he was punched out of the ring. As usual everyone in the arena was dead silent to the big upset. Krillin was still in the ring as a burst of mixed reactions came pouring into the battle area. Some good, some bad. What ever they were, Krillin had to get out of there.  
  
Gohan was set to face Genu Melfesta in the small squared arena. Genu was a very masculine man with long black hair, but still no match for Gohan. Gohan started out with a hard punch that nearly knocked him out. Genu was mad, he got up and went after Gohan and gave him a kick, but all he hit was air. Gohan ax handled his back hard enough to send Genu to the ground. It was over; Gohan kicked him in the back and knocked him out. Gohan went on to the semifinals after one hard day.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Krillin got out of bed the next day to get ready for his match that afternoon. He was waiting to see who his next opponent would be. A messenger was to come by and give him all of the info that day. Krillin decided to go take a quick shower, if he knocks the others will wake up, he thought. Gohan slept on a cot while Krillin and Bulma slept on the two queen sized beds. Gohan woke up just as Krillin started the water, then Bulma woke up. The two both had morning looks, not good. Gohan was tired while Bulma was panicking about the way she looks. The two got themselves together and waited for the messenger. Gohan had a confused look on his face. If Vegeta won both of his matches, he thought, then one of us will have to face him. Now he had a reason to panic. Just then a knock came from the door.  
"Who is it?" Bulma asked.  
"A representative from the Tenkaichi Budoukai tournament," the man said on the other side. Bulma opened the door as he gave her a sheet of paper. Krillin came in drying himself with his clothes on. He took the paper, read it, then dropped it with a look of shock on his face.  
"Oh, no," Krillin said. Eyes wide open and face just blank.  
"What?" Gohan and Bulma said in unison.  
Krillin gulped hard then spoke, "I have to face Vegeta at noon." Bulma and Gohan both looked shocked. "Gohan, you got it easy, you have to face one more person until you face Vegeta," he said. Gohan took the paper to confirm it.  
"Yep, sure enough, you have to face Vegeta," Gohan said. "But don't say that, I told him not to transform yesterday. Maybe he'll keep his word."  
"Nope, not going to happen," Bulma shouted. "If I know Vegeta, he'll go the instant he finds out that you're stronger than him. Don't worry, I'm sure he just going to rough house you."  
"No, he would love to kill a friend of Goku's, trust me." Krillin said. "I think I'm going to fight for a little bit, then take a phantom punch and fly out, on pretend that I'm knocked out."  
"You better go get ready Krillin," Gohan said. "This isn't going to be easy."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It was noon. Krillin took a deep breath before he was introduced. The stadium was sold out and loud. Krillin was introduced first. Right when his name was announced everybody booed him because of Hercules defeat. It would be nice to have Hercule face Vegeta instead of me, he thought. Then Vegeta's name was announced. He didn't waste any time. As soon as he got out to the ring he powered up. Aw, man, Krillin thought, I'm toast. The two started powering up then they fought. Vegeta came up with a hard punch but Krillin backed away in time to see Vegeta break some ring tiles. While Vegeta was going to take his fist out Krillin attacked with a hard punch. Vegeta avoided it but was hit by the side by a kick. He came in with a series of punches and kicks that Vegeta couldn't counter. Every punch, he hit Vegeta, every kick, he hit Vegeta.  
'I don't get it', Krillin thought, 'I'm connecting every swing. I'm as strong as Vegeta, but he's about an inch away from transforming. I'm as strong as a Super Sayian! But I'm still no match for him.'  
Krillin kept on with his relentless assault towards Vegeta. Finally they backed into their corners. 'I don't believe it, I'm in my original form and still he's beating me, what kind of training has he done?' Vegeta thought.  
"Wow, Krillin's stronger than Vegeta," Gohan said. "I don't believe it but he is, he's surpassed a Sayian's original form." Bulma looked at Gohan.  
"Are you sure? Is that even possible?" She said.  
"I guess it is."  
Krillin came in for a blow but Vegeta blocked it then the two grappled. "I'm getting mad," Vegeta said to Krillin. "You know I hate to loose." All of a sudden he booted a little bit of more power in him. He then tripped Krillin and punched him in the stomach. Krillin lied on the ring and opened his eyes just in time to evade a solder drop from Vegeta. Vegeta beat Krillin with every series of punches. He punched him everywhere, in the stomach, in the chest and in the head. After he was done Krillin looked beat up but was still in the fight. The two took a two second breather and went back at it. Vegeta went to the offensive side and beat Krillin even more. 'I'm going to pass out if I don't do something,' he thought. He jumped up as so did Vegeta, then came back down, raised his right hand in the air and aimed for Vegeta.  
"Distructo Disc," Krillin yelled. A bright very large yellow disc came flying towards Vegeta at a high speed. Vegeta panicked and quickly moved out of the way, barely.  
'He wasted a lot of energy on that beam,' Vegeta thought. 'This fight is over.' Vegeta came down and went after Krillin. He punched him and kicked him until Vegeta couldn't stand it. He held Krillin up by the neck and said something. "My win." He then held his hand out by his stomach and blasted Krillin. Krillin was knocked out. The winner, Vegeta.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Krillin didn't wake up until a couple of minutes until Gohan's match. He was in the lockers with Bulma. He got up slowly and groaned.  
"Careful, you took a hard hit from Vegeta," Bulma said. She helped Krillin getting up. "You okay?"  
"What happened?" he asked. "Did you get the number of that train that hit me?"  
"No, I told you, you got hit by an energy blast from Vegeta."  
"Funny, I can't remember that." He stood up and started to itch his head. He had a confused look on his face. "Tell me again what happened."  
"All right," she said. She told him everything that happened. Just as she was going to end Krillin interrupted.  
"That's when he grabbed me by the neck and said 'my win', right?" He said. Bulma nodded yes. "I remember now. Man, I can't believe I'm as strong as a Super Sayian."  
"We better hurry, Gohan's match is in a minute." The two walked out of the locker room and sat in their seats.  
  
Gohan was ready. Again he was facing someone who didn't stand a chance. They called him the Kat, no one really knew his real name or who he was. 'Is this guy trying to be like Jacki Chung?' Gohan thought. He grinned at his own joke. The two were introduced and ready to fight. Kat started off with a jump kick and missed, he quickly turned around and swung a roundhouse. He missed again Gohan was too quick. He started a series of punches and kicks. 'This guy is about as fast as Hercule,' Gohan thought while blocking. 'That's fast for a regular human.' Gohan blocked his last block and pushed him back. They were back into their corners, and then Gohan took the offensive. He came after with a big leap, a low leap leaving him one foot above the ground, and punched him in the jaw. He began his series of punches and kicks, some made contact and some, very few, were blocked. Kat start to back up toward his corner. He got too close and with one hard punch he was out. Ring out, Gohan wins.  
  
After the match Gohan went to the hotel and lay on the bed. It was about 9:30 so he had until 8:30 to sleep. 'This isn't going to be easy, facing Vegeta isn't my idea of fun,' he thought lying on the bed. Krillin and Bulma came in.  
"Gohan, you okay, you look pale," Bulma said.  
"I'm just thinking of Vegeta vs. Me," he said. "I watched how he fought Krillin. He's fast, if I have to, I'll transform if I have to." Krillin and Bulma where shocked.  
"You can't do that, you made a promise," Krillin said.  
"I know, but I'll get beat if I don't," he said. "He's a purebred Sayian, He's stronger in his original state."  
"Okay, Gohan, do what you want."  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It was about two minutes until Gohan was going to make his entrance to the ring. He put on his cape Piccolo gave to him. He was ready physically but not mentally. 'How am I going to beat him?' Gohan asked in his mind. 'This one if for you, Dad.' He took the last minute to concentrate for the battle. Finally the stage was set Gohan was introduced first.  
"Introducing first," the announcer said. "A little 15 year old making his way all the way to the championship. The last time someone as young as that made it was Goku, an 11 year old, but was defeated by Jacki Chung. His name, Gohan!" The crowd burst out with excitement. "Next, a spiky haired man with only one hard match all tournament, Vegeta!" Vegeta stepped into the ring with Gohan; the two stared at each other.   
'I will win,' both thought at unison.  
"I would love nothing more than to defeat Kakarot's son," Vegeta said. "That way I would know that I am stronger than anyone in the universe." The bell sounded and the fighters started to power up. After about a minute the two reached the point where they could go Super Sayian any second. "Well kid, I'm still stronger than you," he said. They started, both blocking every punch and kick they threw. The two didn't lay a finger on each other until Vegeta backed up and threw a hard punch. Gohan prepared to shield himself but was too late. He flew back to the edge of the ring. Vegeta flew in to finish him off by a ring out but Gohan jumped in time to see Vegeta miss. The two found themselves in the other's corners. They went back at it, blocking all of the attacks coming towards them.  
'Maybe I was wrong about Vegeta being stronger,' Gohan thought. 'We seem evenly matched.' "Hey, Vegeta," he shouted. "How about dropping the personal rules? That means we can do anything we want."   
Vegeta looked surprised, 'I've known this kid for a few years. He wouldn't do this, but this means that I could kill him.' "Why not? Lets go." The two started to power up some more both turning into Super Sayians with the ground shaking underneath them. Powering up to their peaks.  
'I know I can go the next level, why can't I?' Gohan thought. He tried, the gold hair flickering wildly as he tried. 'I can't do it!' Vegeta finished and wasted no time, he flew in and hit Gohan. He gave up, 'I'll try later.' then started to attack Vegeta. He threw punches and kicks, with some connecting and other blocked. Finally Gohan backed out and threw some energy blasts toward Vegeta. He immediately went to a blocking format with his arms crossed over his chest. Every beam hit him but didn't faze him. He then came in for an attack on Gohan but he jumped up and threw another energy blast to the ground missing Vegeta. Vegeta jumped and kicked Gohan and combined his fists to pound him down. Gohan slowly got up and went back into a ready possession. Vegeta floated to the ground to his ready possession. They went back at it again, this time Vegeta was throwing the punches and kicks. Gohan, too, got hit and blocked some. Gohan jumped as Vegeta threw multiple blasts at Gohan, covering the sky gold. Gohan evaded all of the attacks. He came down to see Vegeta fire off one more blast. This time Gohan was hit. As soon as he was hit, Vegeta swung a punch and hit Gohan across the face. He took a few steps to shake off the pain. Then turned around to see another fist come toward him. Vegeta hit him again and continued his relentless assault toward Gohan. He connected on every punch. Finally Gohan blocked a punch and threw an uppercut to Vegeta. "Now it's my turn," he shouted. He came after Vegeta with a kick to the jaw then a punch to the face. Gohan then kicked him in the gut. Vegeta went down to his knees and gagged. He got back up as Gohan kicked him to the side of the face. Vegeta punched Gohan in the stomach. Gohan covered his belly and laughed.  
"What are you laughing at boy?" Vegeta asked.  
"I just noticed," Gohan said. "That I haven't taken off my weighted clothing. That's what's been keeping me back. I can't go to the next level with this clothing." Vegeta looked shocked.  
'That's why he tried so hard powering up,' he thought. 'He was trying to go to the next level.' Vegeta was furious and immediately attacked Gohan. He threw all he had. 'I must drain most of his power before he takes off his clothes.'  
Vegeta kept on attacking then finally Gohan broke free and hurried to take off his cape. Gohan punched Vegeta and went to his back and kicked him. Vegeta lied there like nothing happened then got back up. He went back to the offensive throwing everything he got. Gohan blocked every shot but made a little error. He left his belly open; Vegeta kicked him and grabbed his arm to throw him across the ring. Gohan flew to the edge and stopped, he dove to the ground to stop him. He got back up to see Vegeta come in for a punch but Gohan grabbed his arm and elbowed it to a point where it would almost snap. Gohan punched him and kicked him. Vegeta quickly recovered and swung an uppercut to Gohan's jaw.  
"I've had enough of this," Gohan said. He then started powering up. The ground started shaking and masses of dust were going away from Gohan.  
'He's going to the next stage,' Vegeta thought. 'I have to stop it.' Vegeta flew up and cuffed his hands in front of his chest as if he were holding a ball. His veins where popping out of his head as he concentrated on his power. Golden lightning was starting to come out of the space between his hands. Meanwhile Gohan was still powering up, then finally he screamed. His hair grew, his power rose, and he went into the Kame hame ha position.  
"Ka-me ha-me"  
"Final"  
"Ha!"  
"Flash!"  
One huge blue ball of energy was going to intersect with a huge golden ball. The two met and were at a stalemate. Vegeta's power was drained from the attack, and he de-transformed to a regular Sayian. 'It's all up to the original blast,' he thought. The golden beam was starting to give way, as the blue wave grew stronger by the second. Finally the beam collapsed and Vegeta was in the center of the Kame Hame Ha blast. When it was over Vegeta was all torn apart. He fell to the ground but still into the ring. He got back up and tried to charge another blast but collapsed out of the ring.  
Gohan was declared the winner by ring out.  
  



End file.
